Po napisach
by Leukonoe
Summary: Dlaczego właściwie w filmach romantycznych nie pokazują, co jest po "żyli długo i szczęśliwie"? Ależ pokazują... od czego w końcu jest porno. Na obozie treningowym Kise wyznaje miłość Kasamatsu i cóż... i tak wiadomo, jak to się skończy. / PwP, smut, slash KisexKasa


**Tekst powstał jako fanfic do fanfica (link do oryginalnego opowiadania na moim profilu), ale że jest to urocze porno bez fabuły, to nawet nie znając wyjściowego tekstu, można spokojnie sobie poczytać.  
** **Jeszcze trochę mojego pitu, pitu będzie na koniec, ale tymczasem życzę smacznego :)**

Dopiero ich drugi pocałunek był tym prawdziwym, wciąż odrobinę nieporadnym, ale prawdziwym. Dopiero przy nim, przy tej delikatnej pieszczocie warg i języków, obaj z całą siłą uświadomili sobie prawdziwość przed chwilą wyznanych uczuć. Kochali się. I w tym momencie żaden z nich nie zamienił by tego miejsca w ramionach drugiego na żadne inne, ewentualnie na takie, gdzie mogliby być jeszcze bliżej. Byli dla siebie jak ogień i paliwo, nie takie, które wybucha w jednym dzikim rozbłysku, ale płonie, spokojnie, dając ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. Tym właśnie byli dla siebie.

Dla Kise Kamatsu był tym stałym punktem, który wskazywał drogę w ciemności, dzięki któremu wreszcie wiedział, kim jest i dokąd przynależy, że ma miejsce, do którego może wrócić. Dla takiego dzikiego kota, który nigdzie nie zagrzał miejsca, to był cud. Dla Kasamatsu Kise był jasnym płomieniem, wulkanem gorąca. Może dlatego tyle czas zajęło mu przyznanie się przed samym sobą do swoich uczuć. Obawiał się odrobinę tego płomienia, że się sparzy, że zginie w jego blasku. Ale teraz przytulony blisko, czując ciepło drugiego ciała, zastanawiał się, jakim sposobem mógł myśleć w ten sposób.

Gdyby nie potrzeba tlenu trwaliby w tym pocałunku o wiele dłużej. Obaj odsunęli z niechęcią i tylko odrobinę, wciąż mogli czuć nawzajem swoje gorące oddechy. Doskonale widzieli lekko rozchylone, wilgotne i zaczerwienione wargi. To było pierwsze, na co obaj spojrzeli po powrocie z tej błogiej krainy i otwarciu oczu, dopiero później podnieśli wzrok i spojrzeli w sobie w oczy – mijając mimochodem zarumienione policzki – i było w nich wszystko, co wcześniej czy później musiało znaleźć ujście w prostych słowach "kocham cię" – szacunek, ufność, fascynacja i pożądanie, które przyciemniało tęczówki.

– Senpai, ja... – zaczął Kise i nie potrafił dokończyć zbyt zafascynowany oczami Kasamatsu i tym spokojnym wyrazem twarzy. A naprawdę chciał powiedzieć coś, może nie ważnego, ale niecierpiącego zwłoki.

Ciało powiedziało to za niego. Był to gest zupełnie nieświadomy, lekki ruch bioder, które domagały się kontaktu z drugim ciałem teraz, zaraz i dłonie, które same z siebie przesunęły się na zgrabne pośladki. Ruch, którego zaraz pożałował, gdy ciemne brwi w jednej chwili ściągnęły się w dobrze znanym grymasie. Kise już chciał zrobić krok do tyłu, bo o ile nie marzył o niczym innym, jak by być jak najbliżej swojego kapitana, to ostatnie czego pragnął, to go do siebie zrazić jakimś gówniarskim zachowaniem.

Zdziwił się. Naprawdę się zdziwił, gdy Kasamatsu chwycił go za nadgarstek i uśmiechnął demonicznie. Uśmiech ten kojarzył się Kise tylko jednym – z żądzą zniszczenia przeciwnika i rozniesienia go na kawałki.

– Oj, Kise – powiedział Kasamatsu. - Chyba nie masz zamiaru się wycofać, po tym co zrobiłeś, co? Chyba muszę cię nauczyć, że jak się powiedziało A, to trzeba również powiedzieć B. Zresztą zabiłbym cię, gdybyś mnie tak zostawił. – Przy tych słowach położył trzymaną dłoń Kise na swoim kroczu. Na co ten mógł jedynie otworzyć usta i się nieśmiało zarumienić. – Smarkacz – skomentował Kasamatsu, ale z wielce ubawionym uśmieszkiem i zwyczajnie pociągnął Kise za sobą.

Młodszy chłopak tylko przez chwilę czuł się nieswojo, szybko na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech podobny do tego goszczącego na ustach jego senpaia. W sumie nie było w zachowaniu Kasamatsu niczego zadziwiającego, zawsze był tym, który dowodzi i nawet jeżeli zdarzały mu się napady nieśmiałości, to w tym momencie Kise był pewien, że były one po części na pokaz. Kasamatsu pod bardzo kruchymi pozorami skrywał perwersyjną duszę. To się dobrze składało, bo Kise miał dokładnie tak samo.

Nawet jeżeli wzbudzili jakieś zamieszanie na terenie ośrodka, to się tym zupełnie nie przejmowali. Tak samo jak tym, że ktoś mimo wszystko może ich zobaczyć na piętrze, gdy Kise nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i przyparł Kasamatsu do jakiś drzwi i zaczął zachłannie całować. W tym pocałunku był już tylko płomień pożądania. Przygryzł wargę senpaia, wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę, w zamian Kasamatsu ścisnął jego pośladki. Przyjemny pomruk wyrwał się jednocześnie z obu gardeł. Kolejne spojrzenie w przymglone oczy i wiedzieli – nie dotrą do swojego pokoju, który znajdował się na końcu korytarza.

Któryś przez przypadek dotknął klamki.

Drzwi się otworzyły i Kasamatsu poleciał do tyłu, wylądował na ziemi, a Kise prosto na nim. Żaden z nich nie poświęcił setnej sekundy czasu, na zorientowanie się, w jakim właściwie pokoju są. Nikt nie krzyknął, nikt nie chrapał, znaczy ktoś wyszedł i zapomniał zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Nie mieli zamiaru narzekać. Kise tylko kopnął drzwi, które zamknęły się z trzaskiem i zaraz jego twarz została chwycona i przyciągnięta do kolejnego pocałunku. Ten był nieco wolniejszy, obaj byli przeświadczeni, że mają cały czas wszechświata dla siebie nawzajem. Wargi muskały o siebie, sprawiając, że wszystkie włoski na ciele stawały dęba. Języki oplatały się o siebie namiętnie. Żaden z nich nie czuł potrzeby udowodnienia swojej wyższości – w miłości nie o dominację chodzi – za to obaj próbowali w tym pocałunkach przekazać to, na co nie starczyło czasu czy śmiałości, by powiedzieć na głos – wdzięczność, przywiązanie i odrobinę niepewności względem tego, co to wszystko ze sobą niosło.

Dla obu było to pierwsze doświadczenie tego typu. Erotyczna fascynacja drugim mężczyzną i namiętność zrodzona z pełnej pasji miłości, ale na szczęście w tej kwestii doświadczenie wcale nie było potrzebne. Wystarczyły chęci i instynkt, które już kierowały dłońmi, wślizgującymi się pod ubrania, by poczuć gorąc skóry. Nogami, które rozłożyły się i zaraz splotły za pośladkami, przyciskającymi bliżej jedno krocze do drugiego. W końcu poruszające biodrami w tym sensualnym rytmie, od którego usta otwierały się zaskoczone, by złapać powietrze, którego nie starczało dziko bijącemu sercu.

Kise przesunął dłonią po umięśnionej łydce, musnął delikatną skórę za kolanem i wbił palce w soczyste udo. Tylko to wciąż było za mało. Chciał więcej, poczuć więcej ze smaku Kasamatsu, bo zapach, który go otaczał doprowadzał go do czystego szaleństwa. Dzielące ich warstwy materiału zaczęły irytować, bo nawet jak dociskał biodra z całej siły, to wrażenie były niewystarczające, a może nawet było to jeszcze bardziej frustrujące, bo czuł, że nie jest w swoim podnieceniu osamotniony. Podniósł się gwałtownie.

– Co ty... – zaczął Kasamatsu oburzony, ale nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Kise chwycił go niczym pannę młodą. Tym razem to był moment, gdy starszy chłopak oblał się rumieńcem.

Został zaniesiony do łóżka, a potem na nie bezceremonialne rzucony. Już chciał zaprotestować, że to nie tak traktuje się starszych od siebie, ale zamilkł, widząc wyraz twarzy Kise. Zamilkł i poczuł, że w jednej chwili robi się bardziej podniecony, chociaż mógłby przysiąc, że to niemożliwe. Kise miał niezwykle poważną minę. Widział taki wyraz twarzy u niego tylko w chwili, gdy absolutnie oddawał się grze, gdy przestawało się liczyć cokolwiek innego. I teraz to skupione spojrzenie spod długich rzęs było skierowane na niego.

W tym momencie dla Kise liczył się jedynie Kasamatsu, leżący na łóżku, lekko podniesiony na łokciach z rozłożonymi, ugiętymi w kolanach nogami. Krótkie spodenki zjechały w dół i w szerokiej nogawce widać było fragment ciemnych, obcisłych bokserek. Koszulka podjechała do góry, ukazując fragment apetycznego brzucha, który Kise miał ochotę wycałować – nawet czuł jak mu się ślinka zbiera.

– Jesteś piękny, senpai – szepnął zafascynowany.

Kasamatsu nagle zawstydzony tak bezpośrednim komplementem odwrócił tylko wzrok i się zarumienił. Jednak zaraz wrócił spojrzeniem do drugiego chłopaka, gdy poczuł jak ugina się materac. Kise skradał się do niego na czworaka, Kasamatsu doskonale widział w dekolcie koszulki jego wyrzeźbioną klatę. Przez chwilę myślał, że ten widok powinien zadziałać na niego trzeźwiąco, przecież były tam same twarde mięśnie, żadnych miękkich piersi, w które można się wtulić, a do których przecież się do tej pory masturbował. Żadne otrzeźwienie nie przyszło, za to uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo chce się pobawić tymi różowymi, drobnymi sutkami, przygryźć je, polizać. I w tej chwili nie wydawało mu się to w żaden sposób niewłaściwie. Przecież to był Kise Ryota, jak można było na niego patrzeć i go nie pożądać? W każdym razie Kasamatsu go pożądał, chciał go teraz, zaraz, już. Chwycić w garść te złote włosy, wydobyć z ust jęki i westchnięcia – sam był nieco zdziwiony śmiałością własnych myśli i ich zachłannością.

Kise widział to doskonale, przecież był mistrzem obserwacji innych ludzi. Jednak nie dał Kasamatsu tego, czego ten chciał, chociaż bogowie sami wiedzieli, ile siły woli go to kosztowało. Przyklęknął pomiędzy nogami kapitana. Leniwym ruchem gładził odsłoniętą łydkę. Z każdym ruchem docierając nieco dalej – do kolana, muskając udo, pieszcząc jego wnętrze i patrząc ze szczerą fascynacją jak jego senpai odrzuca kolejne pozory samokontroli. Nie przejmował się wściekłymi spojrzeniami, jednak, gdy wśród nich pojawiło się na ułamek sekundy takie błagalne, nie mógł odmówić. Chwycił nogę Kasamtsu i położył sobie na ramieniu. Całował łydkę która poruszała się spazmatycznie.

– Senpai – szepnął Kise, muskając wargami napiętą skórę. – Po tej imprezie – mówił dalej, nie zaprzestając pieszczoty. – Miałem sen. – Rozglądał się po pokoju, szybko orientując się, gdzie właściwie wylądowali. Idealnie. Kasamatsu nie dał żadnej koherentnej odpowiedzi, ale Kise jej nie potrzebował. Dotarł z pocałunkami do kolana kapitana. Liznął niespiesznie w zgięciu i spojrzał na ukochanego chłopaka. – Śniłeś mi się, senpai – przyznał bez ogródek, a na samo wspomnienie tego snu poczuł, jak drga entuzjastycznie. – Miałeś na sobie pończochy i krótką spódniczkę – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział ciszej, nieco wstydząc się własnych fantazji, a jednocześnie w żaden sposób ich nie żałując.

Kasamatsu podniósł się na łokciach nagle wyciągnięty z błogostanu pieszczoty, jednak nie był to bynajmniej powrót wielce nieprzyjemny. Raczej spowodowany ciekawością. Przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się.

– Fantazjujesz o mnie w pończochach, Ryota? – zapytał zaciekawiony i tylko pomyślał, "jakie to słodkie", gdy Kise zarumieniony odwrócił wzrok, nawet się zbytnio nie zastanawiał, jak dziwnie ta myśl brzmiała. – Szkoda, że nie mamy możliwości jej spełnić... – rzucił i faktycznie poczuł się szczerze zawiedziony. Jakkolwiek dziwna była to fantazja, była to fantazja Kise i Kasamatsu nie miałby nic przeciwko by ją spełnić. Jednak zaraz poczuł się nieco niepewnie, gdy Kise spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi, odrobinę dzikimi oczami i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zastanawiałeś się może senpai w jakim pokoju wylądowaliśmy? – zapytał rozbawiony.

Dopiero teraz Kasamtsu rozejrzał się na boki. Dojrzał jakieś bibeloty na szafkach nocnych, stanik na oparciu krzesła, lusterko, szczotkę. Szybko próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy widział gdzieś trenerkę Seirin i managerkę Toou, ale chyba ostatni raz widział je na śniadaniu, resztę czasu i uwagi zajął mu Kise. Kise, który wstał i zaczął bezczelnie przeszukiwać szuflady i szafki.

– Chyba nie myślisz... - zaczął protestować Kasamatsu, ale został uciszony najpierw jedną, a potem druga pończochą rzuconą prosto w twarz. – Ty smarka... – tego też nie dokończył, bo uciszyła go krótką spódniczka, zaraz po niej bluzeczka. – Ryota – mruknął z groźbą czającą się w głosie, jednak wszelka irytacja zniknęła w jednej chwili, gdy ściągnął z twarzy ubrania i zobaczył minę Kise.

Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczami słodkiego kociaka i z tak oczywistym błaganiem wymalowanym na twarzy, że tylko największy skurwiel by mu odmówił. Dla Kasamatsu kociak-Kise był niemalże zabójczy... Kociak-Kise. Kise z kocimi uszkami i ogonkiem, z obróżką z dzwoneczkiem.

Kise nieco się zaniepokoił szerokim, nieco szaleńczym uśmiechem, który pojawił się na ustach kapitana. Zwłaszcza, że nie spuszczał przy tym z niego spojrzenia, więc cokolwiek się działo w głosie Kasamatsu, Kise będzie ofiarą.

– Szkoda by było zmarnować okazję – zamruczał niemalże Kasamatsu, podnosząc się i zbierając ze sobą ubrania. Musnął usta Kise. – Jednak moja zemsta będzie słodka, Ryota – szepnął takim tonem, że Kise nie mógł się już doczekać tej zemsty. – Ale teraz, czekaj grzecznie – powiedział i pchnął młodszego chłopaka na łóżku i poszedł do łazienki.

Kise odprowadził senpaia, nie do końca wierząc w to, co właśnie się działo. Kasamatsu Yukio, jego senpai i kapitan, właśnie przebierze się dla niego w pończochy i spódniczkę, a potem... potem oni będą... Oświecenie trzasnęła o niego mocno i trzeźwiąco, resztki rozsądku zawołały, machając chustką na pożegnanie, "gumki i lubrykant, bez tego seksu nie będzie". Kise wpadł w niemalże w panikę. Nie było najmniejszej mowy, żeby przerwali, bo czuł, był pewien, że jeżeli nie wykorzysta tej okazji teraz, to przez długi czas będzie mógł się obyć smakiem. O mały włos nie krzyknął z rozpaczy. Kolejny rzut oka po pokoju. Byli w babskim pokoju, więc z jakimś balsamem, oliwką czymkolwiek tego typu nie powinno być problemu, ale gumki. Jaka była szansa, że Momoi albo Aida mają takie rzeczy. Rzucił się ponownie do przeszukiwania szuflad, ale nic nie znalazł. Teraz był już bliski płaczu, już nawet pociągał nosem. Wtedy zobaczył ostatnią deskę ratunku, niczym studnię na pustyni – kobieca torebka! Rzucił się na nią jak wygłodniałe zwierzę. Nie był pewien, do której z dziewczyn należała, ale podejrzewał Momoi. Grzebał w niej, wyciągnął klucze, szczotkę do włosów, portfel, otwieracz do piwa, parasolkę, książkę, podpaski, majtki – czyste – bandaż, wykałaczki, scyzoryk, gaz pieprzowy, krem do rąk, kupę paragonów i innych karteluszek, zeszyt, pustą butelkę po wodzie, karty do gry, szczoteczkę do zębów, grzebień – po kiego licha był jej grzebień, jak miała już szczotkę. Czuł się, jakby zagłębiał się w otchłań bez dna, ale wtedy w końcu pojawiło się światełko w tunelu. Jego dłoń natrafiła na jakiś kwadratowy kartonik. Prawie upadł na kolana, dziękując wszystkim bogom, o to trzymał w dłoniach zafoliowany kartonik prezerwatyw.

Tak bardzo oddał się swoim poszukiwaniach, że nawet nie usłyszał, że Kasamatsu wyszedł z łazienki i teraz stał oparty o framugę z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i patrzył na Kise zafascynowany, jak ten łkając bezwiednie pod nosem przerzuca babską torebkę i jak w końcu unosi nad głowę niczym trofeum pudełko prezerwatyw. W tym momencie Kasamatsu uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odrzucił do łazienki, na stertę swoich ubrań, gumkę, którą wyciągnął z portfela, niech ma smarkacz radochę z dobrze wykonanej misji. Chrząknął.

Kise odwrócił głowę gwałtownie, aż coś mu nieprzyjemnie chrupnęło, jednak nie zwrócił na to najmniej uwagi. Chyba szczęka mu opadła, a erekcja, która na czas poszukiwań opadła, teraz wyprężyła się na baczność i zasalutowała służbiście, gdyby mogła krzyknęłaby w rytm "sir, melduję gotowość do ruchania tego najwspanialszego zjawiska na świecie, sir!". To był sen. To musiał być sen, takie wspaniałe rzeczy nie dzieją się w rzeczywistości. Kise był jak zahipnotyzowany. Nawet nie zwróciłby uwagi na powrót właścicielek pokoju, kazałby im spadać, nie odrywając spojrzenia od swojego kapitana. Kapitana, który nagle poczuł się mniej pewnie pod wpływem spojrzenia złotych oczu, które przybrały o wiele ciemniejszy odcień. Nigdy, nikt nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że samo spojrzenie może w jedną chwilę zagotować krew. Widocznie tylko Kise tak potrafił i w sumie to wystarczyło. Wystarczyło spojrzenie tego jednego chłopaka pełne najbardziej pierwotnych instynktów, cały świat mógł się wypchać.

Kise nie ruszył się z miejsca, zbyt zachwycony, zbyt podniecony. Wyciągnął tylko dłoń w stronę Kasamatsu, a gdy ten podszedł trochę niepewnie i ją chwycił podprowadził ich do łóżka. Usiadł pierwszy na brzegu i w jednej chwili na wysokości wzroku miał plisowaną spódniczkę, która unosiła pod wpływem erekcji, co też uświadomiło Kise, że Kasamatsu nie ma na sobie bielizny. Uśmiechnął się przelotnie i spojrzał w górę w ciemne oczy. Nie spuścił wzroku, gdy jego dłonie po raz kolejny znalazły się umięśnionych nogach, tym razem przykryte cienką, czarną lykrą. Sunął nimi od kolan w górę i czuł pod palcami drganie mięśni i widział, jak wargi senpaia rozchylają się delikatnie, apetyczne czerwone, lekko wilgotne. Marzył by je pocałować, ale wszystko w swoim czasie, którego przecież mieli aż nadto. Dotarł do koronki i zamarudził tam chwilę, poznając wzór i fakturę materiału, chociaż wiedział, że jeszcze kawałek i czeka go już tylko skóra.

– Ryota... – wysapał Kasamatsu, kładąc dłonie na ramionach Kise, ciężko było stwierdzić ile w tym głosie jest groźby, a ile prośby. Zaraz też zacisnął palce, gdy w końcu dłonie Kise ruszyły w górę, wsunęły się pod spódniczkę i wbiły się w pośladki.

Kise w końcu opuścił wzrok i zaraz się oblizał. Spod plisów spódniczki wystawała różowa, wilgotna główka wyprężonego i drgającego lekko członka. Tylko przez sekundę myślał, że będzie to widok, który go odrzuci, ale jak mógł. Nic, co należało do Kasamatsu, nie miało prawa być odrzucające. Bez wahania zbliżył usta, wyciągnął język i zlizał słodko-gorzką ciecz. I nawet jeżeli pojawiłyby się jakieś wątpliwości, to przeciągłe westchnięcie czystej rozkoszy, które w tym momencie usłyszał, by je natychmiast rozwiało. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie był tak pełen entuzjazmu na myśl o czekającym go zadaniu. Sam nie miał cierpliwości na jakieś gierki, po prostu wziął w usta gorące ciało przed sobą, spódniczka załaskotała go w nos, odsuwał ją powoli, biorąc coraz więcej, czując wargami i językiem dobrze znany kształt i zupełnie obcy smak. Czuł, jak dłonie na jego ramionach zaciskają się jak imadło, palce wbiły się boleśnie w skórę, co tylko zwiększyło jego motywację. Tak samo jako przyspieszony oddech gdzieś w górze i drżące ciało pod palcami, które muskały wnętrze, okrytych pończochami ud. W jego działaniach nie było żadnej techniki, nie miał żadnej wiedzy w tych kwestiach popartych doświadczeniem, ale to go nie zniechęcało. W końcu był Kise Ryota, za cokolwiek się brał, był w tym doskonały. Zacisnął mocno wargi na członku, gdy wędrował nimi w górę i w dół, owijał język wokół czubka i ssał z całych sił.

– Rrrrrr...

I gwałtowne szarpnięcie za włosy było jedynym ostrzeżeniem. Jego usta stały się w jednej chwili puste, jednak niewystarczająco szybko, by nie poczuł na języku smaku spermy, która w większości wylądowała na jego wargach, brodzie i policzkach. Nawet się tym zbytnio nie przejął. Zbyt był zajęty patrzeniem na twarz Kasamatsu z rozchylonymi ustami, zachłannie łapiącymi powietrze, zarumienionymi policzkami i zamglonymi od czystej rozkoszy oczami. To było za wiele i jednocześnie odrobinę za mało. Cierpiał z bólu spowodowanego podnieceniem. Nie zaprotestował, gdy został pchnięty na łóżko i pozbawiony spodenek i bielizny. Nawet powiew powietrza był w jego stanie pieszczotą, a co dopiero dotyk zgrabnych pośladków, gdy Kasamtsu usiadł mu na biodrach. To było doznanie, które wywróciło mu oczy, wydobyło nie to pomruk, ni to warknięcie i sprawiło, że wbił z całych sił paznokcie w uda okryte lykrą.

– Senpai – wydyszał.

– Yukio – powiedział Kasamatsu, pochylając się nad Kise i poruszając lekko biodrami. – Mam na imię Yukio. Mógłbyś już to zapamiętać, Ryota.

Pewnie, gdyby chodziło o cokolwiek innego, Kise zabrakłoby świadomości do zarejestrowania, co właściwie się do niego mówi, ale mówił to Kasa... Yukio, dla niego potrafił z siebie wykrzesać jeszcze odrobinę energii do logicznego myślenia.

– Yukio – szepnął, jakby smakował to imię. Uśmiechnął się, chwycił drugiego chłopaka za kark i przyciągnął do pocałunku.

Nigdy nie będą mieli tego dość – smaku swoich ust, Yukio nawet zbytnio nie przeszkadzał posmak własnego nasienia na wargach Kise, język w jego ustach i dłonie na pośladkach skutecznie go rozpraszały.

Żaden nie byłby w stanie przypomnieć sobie, co i w jakiej kolejności nastąpiło. Czy najpierw Yukio ściągnął z Kise koszulkę i w końcu dorwał się do jego sutków. Czy może wcześniej Kise się podniósł i sięgnął do szafki, na którym stała oliwka do ciała o zapachu pomarańczowym. Czy najpierw Yukio szarpał się z folią od opakowania gumek, czy może jednak Kise wcześniej wsunął nawilżony palec pomiędzy pośladki kapitana. I kiedy właściwie Yukio dorobił się solidnej malinki na obojczyku? Pewnie obaj stwierdziliby, że nie ma tak czy siak żadnego znaczenia, bo ważniejszy był końcowy efekt, czyli Ryota trzymający w żelaznym uścisku biodra Yukio, gdy ten powoli, zaciskając żeby nabijał się na twardego członka. Ryota na pewno nie zapomni tego cudnego doznania obejmującą go ciasnego wejścia i miękkiego wnętrza. Chociaż serce rozrywał mu widok grymasu dyskomfortu na twarzy senpaia. Próbował zmyć go pocałunkami, pieszczotami. Chyba mu się udało, bo został przyciśnięty do łóżka, a zaraz potem odpłynął, gdy Yukio poruszył biodrami.

Początkowo był to ruch bliższy kołysaniu, ledwo wyczuwalny. Jednak Kise czuł wszystko. Czuł ocierające się o jego uda pośladki i dotyk nóg w pończochach, muskającą jego skórę spódniczkę, dłonie na swojej piersi, paznokcie wbijające się w skórę i przede wszystkim ten widok przed nim. Te dźwięki, te zapachy. Mózg nie nadążał z rejestracją tych doznań, więc nic dziwnego, że nie starczyło mu również sił na samokontrolę. Kolejne działania Kise niewiele miały wspólnego z jakimkolwiek rozsądkiem, ale bynajmniej ich nie żałował. Jak miał żałować tego, że pchnął Yukio na łóżko, zarzucił jego nogi na ramiona i wszedł w niego szybkim pchnięciem, którym wydobył z ust senpaia ten cudny jęk i potem kolejne, gdy dziki instynkty przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem i poruszał biodrami w pospiesznym rytmie, nakazywał ustom całować uda okryte pończochami i gorącą skórę nad nimi. To wszystko było przedziwnie naturalne. Nie było nawet miejsca na wstyd czy nawet resztki przyzwoitości, podniecenie i zbliżający się orgazm był od wstydu silniejszy. Pocałunki były jeszcze bardziej nieporadne niż na początku, przerywane jękami i westchnięciami. Tylko dłonie odnalazły siebie nawzajem bezwiednie i bezbłędnie, splotły ze sobą.

Orgazm przyszedł niespodziewanie dla obydwu, przyciągając ich do siebie jeszcze bliżej i zabierając ze sobą ostatki świadomości, starczyło ich jedynie na cichy szept:

– Kocham cię, Yukio.

– Och zamknij się, smarkaczu – odpowiedział sennie Yukio, ale Kise zbyt wyraźnie czuł uśmiech na wtulonej w jego ramię twarzy i ramiona, które objęły go odrobinę mocniej.

Kise sięgnął jeszcze po kołdrę i przykrył ich spocone ciała. Obaj zupełnie zapomnieli, że nie znajdują się w swoim pokoju.

* * *

 **Jest mi wstyd, no bo kiedy ostatni raz opublikowałam coś konkretnego, czy chociaż wrzuciłam update do jakiegoś opowiadania T_T jest mi wstyd straszliwie i w sumie nie za bardzo mam cokolwiek na swoje usprawiedliwienie, bo niby mogłabym napisać "no wiecie, writeblock", ale chyba bardziej to lenistwo niż writeblock. Więc nie zdziwię się, jak przestaniecie mnie lubić.**


End file.
